The Evacuation of Hogwarts
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: Hogwarts was more damaged by the war than assumed, and the school has to be evacuated for a year. Set directly after Harry's seventh year. AU because Snape and Dobby are alive and epilogue is ignored. Partly OOC, HP/HG, SS/OC, MM/OC, PS/OC, sick!Harry/Sev
1. Chapter 1

**The Evacuation of Hogwarts **

Harry tiredly dragged himself up the stairs to the Headmistress' office. He had just finished his NEWTs a month ago and had spent the first month of holidays getting used to his new office and quarters and preparing for his Transfiguration classes beginning from September first onwards. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall had been kind enough to leave her notes with him, so that he already had a rough lesson plan, but still it was much work.

He entered the office, noticing that Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, and Filius Flitwick were present as well. '_The four Heads of House_,' he thought, wondering what the meeting could be about.

"Hello, Harry," Minerva said warmly, motioning him to take the empty seat next to Severus, while she placed his cup with the flapping golden Snitch on a dark blue background in front of him. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have something urgent to discuss with you; with the whole staff, in fact, but I wanted to speak with the four of you and come to a final decision before we inform the others."

Everyone looked at the Headmistress in surprise and expectance as she continued. "As you all know, parts of our castle were damaged from the battle of Hogwarts last year. At that time, we only mended the most urgent problems in order to begin our school year in September as usual. However, last week, several professional architects from the Ministry thoroughly inspected the castle and found grave problems that have to be mended, before the students can return to the school. They also have to check other parts of the building that are currently unused for further problems. Regardless, overall renovations will be necessary before school can begin again. The complete process will be very time consuming and can be expected to last at least until Christmas."

"This means exactly what, Minerva? Are we going to close the school for a whole school year, or do you intend to send the students elsewhere?" Severus queried, quirking an eyebrow at the Headmistress.

Minerva sighed as she continued. "In the meantime, I have contacted nearly one hundred international magical schools of all sizes and asked them for help and advice. Many of the schools offered to take a certain amount of students for the next school year; however, there was one small school in Hawaii offering to accommodate our whole school for a year."

"That sounds good, Minerva," Pomona spoke up, causing everyone to nod their agreement.

"Would a temporary relocation of our school to Hawaii have any repercussions?" Severus enquired, thoughtfully placing his mug back on the table.

"Should we perhaps go and pay the school a visit before we decide anything?" Harry suggested, observing the colourful bubbles coming out of the cauldron design on Severus' mug.

"Exactly," Minerva replied, seemingly contented with her colleagues' reaction. "As far as I heard, I couldn't discover any negative points. It is a very small school with only thirty students between the age of eleven and eighteen, as well as two professors and a Headmaster. The school building, however, is huge, and it is situated on a small island right next to the sea. It has its own beach as well as a Quidditch pitch. I agree with Harry that we should go and inspect the school before we make a definite decision."

Everyone agreed, and Minerva decided. "Very well, then. I'll contact Headmaster Abe and ask him when we could visit. As soon as I receive a reply, I'll inform you and also apply for an international Portkey with the Ministry." With that, the meeting was adjourned, and two days later, Minerva informed her colleagues that they were leaving a week later on July twenty-fifth.

"Please be here right on time; the Portkey is set for two o'clock in the afternoon, and we won't be able to wait for anyone who might be late," she explained firmly. "We'll stay at the school for five days and should be back in the early morning of the thirty-first of July. I will, of course, have an emergency Portkey in case something happens and one or more of us need to return earlier."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry was very excited. "I've never been abroad, and I've never been to the sea," he told Hermione, who was going to become the new professor for History of Magic from the first of September onwards. "Perhaps I should learn to swim, before we leave."

"Harry, you definitely should learn to swim before the school year begins. Imagine if you had to save one or more students and weren't able to swim," she began but interrupted herself. "No, Harry, you can swim. You swam in the second tournament in our fourth year, remember? You had to swim to save Ron."

"That's true," Harry replied thoughtfully, "but I never learned it. Perhaps I could only do it under the influence of the gillyweed."

"I don't think so, Harry, but you can try it out when you're there next week. It's a pity that I can't go with you."

"At least you'll be with us when the school year begins," Harry smiled, pulling his girlfriend into a gentle embrace.

On the day before they left for Hawaii, Minerva kept Harry and Hermione back after dinner. "Filius has taken ill with a respiratory infection, and Poppy has forbidden him to travel by Portkey. Therefore, he can't come with us tomorrow, and we have an empty spot. Perhaps you would like to join us, Hermione?"

Hermione happily agreed, and in the morning, Minerva, Pomona, Severus, Hermione, and Harry took the Portkey to Hawaii together. After several uncomfortable minutes during which the world turned around them, they arrived in the Headmaster's office. Harry remained seated on the floor, noticing that the world was still turning around as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Harry, are you all right? Can you open your eyes?" Severus' soft voice penetrated his ears, causing Harry to shake his head.

"No, too dizzy," he mumbled, feeling a strong grip under his upper arms as someone helped him up into a seat. As if in a trance, he noticed that Severus made him lie down on a sofa, felt his forehead and gripped his wrist for a moment before he waved his wand over him. '_Where are the others_?' Harry wondered, hoping that not everyone was witnessing the embarrassing scene.

"If he gets up, he's going to faint, because his blood pressure is much too low," he heard Severus tell someone, adding, "I have to brew a potion for him first."

"Maybe Kumiko has something in her stock," Professor Abe spoke up and then explained, "Professor Kido is our Potions Mistress."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled and tried to sit up but felt himself being pushed down again immediately. "Don't do that, Harry," Severus admonished him lightly.

A few minutes later, Harry heard someone enter the room who was introduced as Professor Kido. He hesitantly opened his eyes when Severus stood up from the edge of the sofa and someone else took his place.

He recognized a relatively young woman of about the same age as Severus with long black hair and a friendly smile, before colourful stars appeared in front of his eyes and he closed them quickly. The teacher checked his vital signs and said softly, "I'm going to spell a potion right into your stomach, all right?"

"Yes," Harry mumbled and suddenly felt much better. He anxiously opened his eyes, noticing in relief that the world had stopped turning around. "Thank you, Professor," he said gratefully when the kind lady helped him to sit up. '_Oh no, this is so embarrassing_,' he thought as he realized that his colleagues were standing around him, observing him in concern.

"You're welcome, and you don't have to call me professor," Kido replied, smiling. "I'm Kumiko."

"Harry."

"Severus, will you please keep an eye on Harry while we're here?" Minerva asked her colleague, causing Harry to feel completely annoyed.

"I'm fine," he protested indignantly.

"Yes, we all witnessed that," Kumiko replied dryly, raising an eyebrow in a very Snape-ish manner, causing Severus to throw her an amused glance.

"Well then, Kumiko, would you please lead our guests to their rooms?" Headmaster Abe gently asked his younger colleague, who turned to the door immediately.

'_Abe somehow reminds me of Dumbledore_,' Harry thought as he followed the older teachers through the empty halls of the school. The building was much newer than Hogwarts, and the walls next to the corridors were not kept in the old stone-wall style but painted white. Like at Hogwarts, they were covered with moving pictures. Kumiko led them to a corridor not far from the Headmaster's office, explaining it was where all the teachers had their quarters. She assigned them their rooms, placing Harry in the room between Severus and the one with her own name plate on the door. "It is nine o'clock in the morning," she said after a glance on her wrist watch. "I suggest that we meet here at twelve so I can show you the way to the dining hall where we'll have lunch."

"Thank you so much, Kumiko," Minerva replied gently, before she threw a glance at Harry and queried, "What does Harry need? Bed rest?"

Kumiko sighed. "No, he should get some fresh air. I can show you the way out to the beach if you wish."

The whole group gratefully agreed, and they followed the professor out onto the grounds. As they left the school building through a back door, Harry stopped dead in his tracks, not only because of the wave of heat greeting them, but because of the landscape that appeared in front of them. There was a small verge of grass, followed by a white sand beach and the sea. '_It looks absolutely gorgeous_!' Harry realized. '_I never imagined the sea to be so beautiful_!'

They spent the morning on the beach. Severus and Kumiko engrossed themselves in a conversation about Potions, while Minerva and Pomona decided to give Harry and Hermione some free time and left for a walk along the coast.

"Harry, do you want to sit down, or shall we walk a bit through the shallow water?" Hermione suggested, causing a huge smile on Harry's face.

"I'd love to, 'Mione," he replied eagerly. "Let's go for a swim. I want to see if I can swim."

"No Harry, definitely not," Hermione replied firmly. "You nearly fainted just an hour ago, and I won't let you go for a swim right now."

"I'm fine now," Harry protested, but seeing that she turned her eyes toward Severus and Kumiko, who were talking animatedly, he knew better than to disagree further. They took off their shoes and socks and proceeded to take a walk through the shallow water.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Lunch took place in a huge dining hall, similar to the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Like the Great Hall, the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky, and the room was completely surrounded by windows showing the view of the sea.

"Only this window is real," Headmaster Abe explained, pointing to one side of the room. "All the other windows are charmed."

'_I thought so_,' Harry reflected, '_considering that even the entrance doors to the hall are included in the windows_.' "This is absolutely beautiful," he blurted out, unable to take his eyes from the windows.

"Filius will like this," Pomona spoke up. "It's a pity that he couldn't join us."

"Our Charms professor has been taken ill with a respiratory infection, and our Mediwitch told us it would be dangerous to take a Portkey over such a distance in his condition," Minerva explained, agreeing with Pomona.

"Yes, that could lead to severe breathing problems or worse," Kumiko concurred, "but if you're going to spend a year here, he'll have enough time to study our hall and adjust yours accordingly if he wants."

"That would be so brilliant," Harry said, looking around dreamily.

"Please excuse my tardiness." A deep but joyful voice pulled Harry out of his stupor as a middle-aged man strode over to their table. He had a corpulent figure but was wearing a huge smile on his face as he introduced himself as Anthony Long and took the remaining empty seat next to Pomona.

'_I like all the teachers here; they really seem to be nice_,' Harry thought, smirking as he noticed that Pomona and Anthony would make a nice couple.

"Harry, don't forget to eat." Hermione brought him back to reality, causing him to eat a few bites before he pushed his plate away, not feeling hungry at all.

"I'm not hungry either," Minerva said soothingly, noticing his discomfort. "It's much too hot here compared to our Scottish summer. Not here in the hall, of course, but outside," she corrected herself quickly.

"I believe that. You should take it easy until you get used to it, and please don't go swimming during the first three days to give your body time to adjust to our climate here," Kumiko replied gently. Hermione threw Harry a triumphant glare which he decided to ignore.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

After lunch, Anthony gave his colleagues from abroad a tour through the school building. "Normally we had three floors in this wing where our students lived, but during the last few days we have enlarged the wing and increased the number of floors to seven, so we have one floor for each school year," the teacher explained gently.

"Well, I wouldn't mind putting our old House system on ice for a while," Minerva said thoughtfully, throwing her colleagues a questioning glance.

"A very good idea." Harry was the first to voice his consent, and the others easily agreed.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

During the remaining four days of their stay in Hawaii, the teachers of both schools spent much time discussing their responsibilities as well as the timetable for the upcoming school year.

Akira Abe and Minerva would share the Headmaster's and Headmistress' position, knowing that they could easily take over classes for sick colleagues if they shared their position.

Professor Kido, who so far had been very busy acting as Potions teacher, Potions Mistress, and Mediwitch when necessary, would teach Potions, while Severus would take over the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. They agreed to share the responsibility of brewing potions for the hospital wing.

Professor Long was the Charms and Magical Business teacher and happily agreed to let Filius teach the Charms classes, while he would concentrate on the Business classes and additionally set up a Computer class.

"I envy the students; I'd love to learn how to handle computers as well," Harry blurted out, causing everyone to smile.

"Harry, you're very welcome to assist me. It's always good to have a colleague who is acquainted with the content of one's classes anyway," Anthony replied gently, causing Harry to nod excitedly.

"As you know, we normally have four Houses at Hogwarts, which will be replaced by the seven school years," Minerva spoke up pensively. "I suggest that we continue our Head of House system, though, and assign a Head for each year. What do you think?"

They quickly agreed on Minerva's suggestion and decided that Harry should take over the first years, Hermione the second years, Pomona the third, Kumiko the fourth, Severus the fifth, Anthony the sixth, and Filius the seventh years. They also decided to turn the school's small hospital room into a hospital wing like at Hogwarts, and to bring ninety percent of the Hogwarts house-elves with them to join the Hawaiian house-elves.

"I think we should also teach the students to swim," Harry said at dinner on their last evening in Hawaii, while he tried to get water out of his right ear. "I don't think all of our students are able to swim yet, and since we're so close to the sea..."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that, but I've always given our students flying and swimming lessons. However, with the amount of students, I won't be able to do that on my own," Kumiko replied thoughtfully.

"That's not a problem. We have a flying instructor, and I'm sure Rolanda won't mind teaching the students how to swim," Minerva said calmingly, throwing a questioning look to Akira, who nodded his agreement.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Late that same evening, the Hogwarts teachers assembled in the Headmaster's office to take their Portkey back to Scotland. "The Portkey will activate in two minutes. Are you all ready?" Minerva queried.

"Here." Kumiko handed Harry a small phial. "Drink this, before you travel. Otherwise, you might have problems at your arrival again."

"Thank you, Kumiko," Harry replied gratefully and downed the potion before he held on to the Portkey. Too soon, he felt a well-known pull behind his navel and hurriedly closed his eyes.

_

* * *

_

_tbc..._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evacuation of Hogwarts – ****Chapter 2**

Harry hesitantly opened his eyes, noticing in relief that everything was all right and he didn't feel dizzy at all. '_Thank God. That was so embarrassing._' He remembered their arrival in Hawaii, feeling extremely grateful towards Kumiko, who had given him a potion before they took the Portkey. '_Why is everyone looking at me_?' he suddenly realized, terrified, and quickly averted his eyes, taking a few hurried steps towards the door. "All right, then. Good night," he voiced uncertainly, reaching for the handle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Severus' silky voice caught his attention, causing Harry to turn around and throw his older colleague a questioning look.

"To bed. I know that it has to be early in the morning, but my inner clock tells me that it's late in the evening and I'm tired," he replied in a slightly upset voice.

"Ah, and I thought young people of eighteen were all in for a nightly tea party," Pomona said, smirking.

'_Eighteen_?' Harry wondered. '_Am I already eighteen? Did I miss my birthday? I didn't even think about it_.' He let out a huge yawn. "Okay, ten minutes." He gave in, lazily letting himself sink on the sofa, pulling Hermione down with him.

The others followed his example, while Minerva called Dobby. Before she could even address the small elf, he bounced up and down in excitement and said, "Yes, Mistress McGonagall, tea will be served in a blink."

Harry let out a snort at the elf's behaviour, before he froze in disbelief as a huge cake in form of the Snitch, surrounded by their usual mugs and a pot of tea, popped up on the small table in front of the sofa.

"Very well; seven minutes left," Severus stated evenly. "I suggest that Harry starts eating, while the ladies sing, if they must."

"Huh?" Harry queried.

"Eloquent as ever, Harry," Severus drawled. "Don't you want them to sing 'Happy Birthday' for you?"

"No, thank you," Harry mumbled tiredly as he turned his eyes to Minerva. "Would it be very rude if I left my piece of cake for tomorrow?"

"Of course not," Minerva said gently. "Your birthday only commenced four hours ago, and we still have twenty hours to drink tea and have cake together. Good night, Harry. Go to bed."

"Thank you," Harry breathed in relief. "Good night." With that, he swiftly left the room and returned to his quarters. '_My birthday is four hours shorter than usual. What a strange way to begin it – with a Portkey_,' he mused as he drifted off to sleep.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

The next four weeks passed in a blur. The teachers were very busy packing, not only their private belongings they would need during the year abroad, but also their notes and everything that was essential for their classes. Harry additionally had to visit the families of the Muggle-born first-years and accompany the students to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. Normally, Minerva had always sent a random teacher to help the first-years, who weren't used to the magical world yet, but since Harry would be the Head of the first-years during the upcoming school year, he wouldn't let her talk him out of dealing with the matter on his own.

'_Maybe I should visit all the first-years, not only the Muggle-borns_,' he thought one day as he looked over the list of first-years, noticing that none of them had older siblings at Hogwarts. '_They'll be very excited or maybe even afraid, especially after they receive Minerva's letter about our transfer to Hawaii_.'

One day, he voiced his thoughts at dinner, causing Minerva and Hermione to throw him exasperated looks.

"Harry, you already have so much work," Hermione sighed.

Minerva nodded her agreement. "You should try to rest and enjoy your holidays as much as you can. You won't have much time during the school year, especially not as Head of the first-years."

"Nevertheless, Harry should do what he deems necessary," Severus said. "Wouldn't it be possible to invite the first-years to Hogwarts for an introductory afternoon?"

"That's a brilliant idea," Harry replied. "Will that be possible, Minerva? I could write to them and send each of them a Portkey that'll take them here and back." He threw the Headmistress a pleading look, which his former Head of House was unable to resist.

"Very well, Harry," she agreed, knowing that Harry was able to transfigure random objects into Portkeys. As soon as they knew he would be her successor, Minerva taught him privately how to become an Animagus and make Portkeys, knowing that both abilities would earn him extra points in his Transfiguration NEWTs.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Exactly a week before the beginning of the school year, the forty-two new first-year students gathered in the Great Hall. Harry quickly counted the children, realizing that the first-years had all followed his invitation.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and I am your Head of House, or better, Head of your year when school begins next week. When we're alone, you may call me 'Harry,' but in front of the whole school or other students, you have to address me as 'Professor Potter.' I called you here so we can get to know each other before we travel to our temporary school in Hawaii. I suggest that you all introduce yourself first. Please tell us your name and whatever you wish us to know about yourself and your home."

After the introductions were finished, Harry gave the new students a tour through Hogwarts, thinking that they should at least know their home school before they studied their first year abroad. He showed them the library, the Astronomy tower, the kitchen, and the Quidditch pitch, causing a heated discussion about flying and Quidditch.

"May we fly?" several students asked enthusiastically at the sight of the Quidditch pitch, and Harry finally agreed.

"Very well. However, only those of you who have flown on a broom before may take one of the school brooms and fly." He helped the twenty boys and girls who wanted to play Quidditch choose adequate brooms and form two teams before he conjured soft Bludgers, a Quaffle, and a Snitch and released all of them, motioning the remaining students to take a seat on the stands as he sat down next to them.

While he was watching the students fly, Harry noticed that the boy next to him, who was very small for his age, was breathing heavily as if he was having trouble breathing. He eyed the boy in concern, noticing that his face was extremely pale.

"Are you feeling all right, Ben?" he queried, remembering the boy's name right in time.

"I just have a bit of a cold," the boy replied, obviously feeling uncomfortable at the attention.

'_I should let Poppy take a look at him later_,' Harry thought, knowing that he couldn't leave as long as the children were still flying. Fortunately, only minutes later, the girl who was playing Seeker for one of the teams caught the Snitch, and Harry ended the game. He helped the students replace the brooms into the cupboard before he gathered them again.

"On our tour, I forgot to show you the Potions classroom," he told them, knowing that Severus wasn't finished packing yet, so that the Potions classroom with all its strange ingredients on the shelves would still be a sight for the first-years. He led the group into the dungeons and made them wait in the Potions classroom before he hesitantly knocked at Severus' door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he apologized to his older colleague, "but I'd like Poppy to look at one of the students without everyone else knowing about the matter. Could you occupy the group for a few minutes, please? They're waiting in your classroom."

"Very well." Severus smirked. "Shall I do my 'Bat of the dungeons' performance?"

"If you don't frighten them too much," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. He smiled as he returned to the classroom and introduced Severus. "Please wait here for me; I'll be back shortly." He motioned Ben to follow him and led the boy to the hospital wing and made him sit on one of the beds before he called Poppy, who was busily packing the phials from her potions shelves into large boxes.

The Mediwitch bustled out into the wing and checked on the boy, while Harry introduced her quietly so as not to disturb her.

"You have an early bronchitis," Poppy finally said thoughtfully. "I'm surprised that your parents let you go in your condition." She gave the boy a sharp look.

"I didn't tell my parents that I wasn't feeling well. I thought it was just a cold, but it worsened since I came here," Ben replied in a small voice.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but you should take him back home by Apparition and speak with his parents. I'll give you a few doses of potion which you can leave with them. He'll need the potion twice a day for two or three days, and if it's not gone by then, his parents must contact us for more potions because otherwise he won't be in a condition to take an international Portkey. Thank God we still have five days before we leave."

"Should I take him home immediately, or can he stay until everyone goes home after tea?"

Poppy gave the boy a sharp look. "Are you feeling well enough to stay, or do you want Professor Potter to take you home now?"

"I'd like to stay," the boy replied, and Harry noticed that he seemed to be able to breathe more easily as the potion took effect.

"He may stay," Poppy told Harry. "He is running a temperature and shouldn't do anything strenuous, though. I'll ask the house-elves to mix a potion into everyone's food so they won't catch it from him."

"Thank you, Poppy," Harry replied as the Healer handed him a box of shrunken phials, sliding it into his robe pocket.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the Great Hall where Harry made the students play several games which helped them learn each other's names. Finally, they had tea together with most of the other teachers. '_Leave it to Severus to miss dinner, especially after I had him babysit the first-years in the afternoon_,' Harry thought as he introduced his colleagues. He was so busy introducing everyone, answering hundreds of questions, and keeping an eye on Ben, who merely played with his food, that he didn't have time to eat any of the delicious meal that the bored house-elves had prepared, glad to finally have the opportunity of dishing up a proper meal for always-hungry children. After dinner, the students returned home by their Portkeys except for Ben, whom Harry Apparated home after slowly walking down the road to the Apparition border in Hogsmeade.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Since Harry had already finished packing everything that he was going to need in order to teach his classes, he spent the following days helping Severus with the Potions classroom and his private lab. Unlike his colleagues, who could pack whole shelves with a flick of their wands, Severus had to carefully wrap each of his phials by hand, because the application of magic could harm delicate potions and ingredients, and he still had to brew more potions for the hospital wing. Even with Harry's help, it took much time to pack everything, and Harry and Severus worked every day until late in the night.

'_I don't know why he can't ask the house-elves to do it for him, but, well, he'll have his reasons_,' Harry thought as he eyed a dried frog's head in disgust.

"Harry, as much as I appreciate your help, are you feeling all right?" Severus queried two days before the first of September, causing Harry to throw him a surprised look.

"Yes, of course," he replied shortly as he continued with his task. '_I probably caught a cold, considering that my throat is slightly scratchy and I have a splitting headache_,' he thought, '_but like hell I'm going to tell him that now, when we have so much work left_.'

However, when he woke up in the morning, he felt much worse. '_I still have to help Severus. It'll take us the whole day and probably half the night_,' he realized as he dragged himself out of bed. He took a long shower, hoping to drown his cold in the hot water, but soon noticed that it didn't have the desired effect.

"You don't look well," said the mirror in his bathroom, that was more talkative than Harry appreciated, in a disapproving voice.

"Oh, shut up," Harry growled and waved his wand at himself, placing three concealment charms that would hide his sickly appearance as well as any possible warmth of his skin and would cover up his voice if it sounded hoarse. He decided to skip breakfast and headed straight to the dungeons, continuing his work in the Potions classroom, where Severus had already begun to resume his packing.

Harry and Severus worked until five o'clock in the morning. "Thank God that the house-elves will take all our luggage to Hawaii. I don't know how we would take everything with us," Harry mumbled tiredly as they finished up the last box.

"You can say that again," Severus agreed, letting out a few sneezes.

"Bless you," Harry said, noticing that his colleague looked worse for wear. '_He looks exactly like I feel_,' he realized and asked quietly, "Are you feeling all right, Severus?"

"I'm fine," the man replied. Noticing Harry's unbelieving glare, he added, "I still have a few potions left for emergencies, and I'm going to take a Pepperup potion before going to bed. Here, take this with you and drink it before we leave with the Portkey tomorrow if you don't want to faint in front of the dunderheads. Good night, Harry, and thank you for your help."

"Thank you, Severus. Good night, and you're welcome," Harry said and dragged himself back to his own quarters.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

In the morning, the teachers met in the Great Hall at ten o'clock to travel to King's Cross by Portkey. Minerva had decided to leave early, with the assumption that many parents might have questions concerning their evacuation and, as usual, had been right. At the time when they would normally board the Hogwarts Express for Hogsmeade, the whole student body was standing in groups on platform nine and three quarters to take their Portkeys to Hawaii.

Harry had his first-years gathered around himself and felt very self-conscious. '_I hope I'll be all right and not attract any attention_,' he thought in concern. He had taken the potion Severus had given him and had re-applied his concealment charms, but he felt absolutely horrible. _'I should have asked Poppy for help_,' he mused, '_but now it's too late_.'

Minerva's voice brought him out of his daze. "Harry, you seem very absentminded today. Are you all right?" she queried worriedly, giving him a sharp look. Seeing him nod, she continued, "Your group is a bit too large. Let me take the girls, and you travel with the boys. All right?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry replied, feeling slightly relieved in his former Head of House's presence, and told the girls to step over to the Headmistress, before he motioned the boys to grab the inflatable crocodile he held in his hands.

At exactly eleven o'clock, he felt the familiar pull behind his navel, and the world turned around for a few uncomfortable minutes. As soon as the movement finally stopped, Harry felt very constricted, noticing that he could hardly breathe.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you so much for your kind comments concerning this story. I really appreciate them!  
_

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Evacuation of Hogwarts – ****Chapter 3**

Harry anxiously opened his eyes, finding himself surrounded by his first-years, most of whom seemed to be slightly dazed after the uncomfortable experience. Minerva was already heading over to Headmaster Abe, who was beginning to give out instructions.

"First-years over to the table over there," Akira instructed the students. "There is a number on each table indicating the year."

Harry wearily followed the first-years to their table to see if everything was all right and to greet the three Hawaiian first-years, glad that nobody seemed to notice his discomfort. '_Thank God the concealment charms work for this, too_,' he realized in relief. He had to struggle to draw in a full breath, a sensation he hadn't experienced before, and he tried not to panic about it in front of the students. '_I'll ask Severus for help as soon as the students are in bed_,' he decided. '_I hope he's all right; he wasn't well either before we left_.' Harry worriedly turned his head to look for his colleague, but Severus had already taken a seat at the Head table, his expression blank and unreadable.

'_I'm not hungry, but maybe I'll feel better if I drink something_,' he mused as he walked over to the teachers' table, trying to muster the happiest expression he could as he wearily listened to the Headmaster's announcements.

"To our Hogwarts students, welcome to Hawaii; to our own students, welcome home. I won't keep you long now, seeing that the house-elves have outdone themselves preparing dinner for us. Just a short notice: You will receive your timetables tomorrow morning at breakfast. Classes will commence in two days' time to give you a chance to settle in and adjust to the ten hours' time difference. It will also give your teachers the opportunity to get everything ready for their classes."

'_Thank God_,' Harry thought, wondering if he would have to help Severus unwrap everything. '_Well, probably, although perhaps it doesn't have to be tomorrow, because he'll be teaching Defence anyway, and Kumiko will be able to help him. They have to arrange themselves anyway, seeing that he is still the Potions Master_.'

"Harry, don't forget to eat." Hermione pulled him out of his thoughts, giving him a sharp look.

"I was just wondering what this juice is," Harry replied, looking at his girlfriend questioningly.

"That's pineapple juice, Harry. Over there is pumpkin juice if you prefer that," Hermione informed him, before she lowered her voice to a whisper and queried in concern, "Harry, you aren't acting like yourself. Are you feeling all right?"

Not having the energy to feign ignorance in front of his girlfriend, Harry whispered back, "So-so, but drop it, please; not here in front of everyone."

"All right," Hermione gave back, throwing him an exasperated glare. She turned to engage Filius in a conversation about the charmed walls in the dining hall, causing the Charms professor to dive into an excited explanation of how the walls were copied from the real window wall and changed to not show the same pictures but successive ones.

Seeing that everyone had finished eating, Minerva stood up and addressed the students. "Dear students, welcome to a new school year. We are extremely grateful to the Hawaiians for their hospitality, and we're looking forward to a school year in these beautiful surroundings. I expect all our Hogwarts students to be on their best behaviour, to forget their House rivalries for the time being, and to keep up with their studies. Even if we are still here at the end of the school year, we'll have our normal OWL and NEWT tests for the fifth- and seventh-years. Your Heads of year will lead you to your common rooms and show you to your dormitories. They will also inform you of your respective curfews that will apply from tomorrow onwards. For tonight, I advise you to try to sleep as best you can. The earlier you adapt to the Hawaiian time, the better. It is currently ten minutes past two o'clock in the morning. If you have any problems and need a teacher, please turn to your Hawaiian classmates. They have kindly offered to help you around the school. Good night, everyone."

With that, everyone stood up from their seats and Harry dragged himself to the first-years' table.

"Could the teachers please wait a moment?" Headmaster Abe's voice penetrated his thoughts, causing Harry to groan inwardly as the three Hawaiian first-years, Susan, Ken, and Noah stepped over to him.

"Professor, shall Ken and Noah lead our classmates to the common room, while I wait for you?" Susan, a tall girl with bushy blond hair that reminded Harry of a first-year Hermione, queried gently.

"That would be much appreciated," Harry replied gratefully, before he turned back to the Head table.

"Shall we meet in the staff room for a short staff meeting in a few minutes?" Akira suggested. "I'd like to discuss some changes in the timetables before we give them out tomorrow morning."

"Of course," Minerva agreed immediately, "although it seems two of my colleagues are nearly asleep on their feet after spending the last few days and nights packing." She let her eyes wander to Severus and Harry, who were both standing with blank expressions on their faces.

"Yes, we would appreciate some rest," Severus admitted to Harry's surprise, causing him to throw his colleague an astonished glance.

"Ten minutes," Akira agreed and dismissed them.

Susan led Harry to the first-years' common room, and Harry noticed with relief that all of his students were talking and laughing animatedly. However, the room quieted immediately when the students saw him.

Harry let himself sink into a comfortable chair, as he began to address the students. "As far as I've been told, there will be five of you together in one dormitory. Can you divide into groups of five, please?"

"Professor, there are already names on the doors," Ben spoke up, looking at him sadly as he pointed to the doors that were arranged in a half-circle around the common room.

"Oh I see," Harry replied thoughtfully. '_Well, it wasn't any different at Hogwarts. We couldn't choose our roommates_,' he remembered. "All right, then; if you want to swap with someone else or room with a friend, you can come to me in the next two days and we'll discuss it. Once classes begin, it won't be negotiable anymore."

Everyone agreed, and Harry answered a few questions before he advised everyone to get some sleep in order to adjust to the Hawaiian time as quickly as possible. "We'll have a class meeting tomorrow right after dinner," he said on his way out of the room, excusing himself for the remainder of the night. '_Why should I speak to them about things like curfew tonight? They're much too excited to listen, and I bet many of them will stay awake now and sleep through the day. We can discuss rules and such tomorrow in our class meeting; hopefully, I'll be able to breathe and speak easier by then_.'

As if in a trance, Harry entered the staffroom, noticing in embarrassment that everyone else was already assembled. "I'm sorry for being so late," he apologized.

"Harry, you have the first-years, and they require a teacher's assistance much more than any other class," Kumiko replied gently.

Harry threw her a grateful smile that didn't really reach his eyes, and several of his colleagues unobtrusively glanced at him in concern. As soon as he had settled down on the last empty chair between Minerva and Severus, Akira began to speak.

"We have one pressing problem to discuss," he said thoughtfully. "As you know, we have between forty-five and fifty students in each year. Kumiko has advised me that this number of students is too high for a Potions class in which dangerous potions might be brewed, and she'd like to divide all the classes so she only has to keep an eye on twenty to twenty-five students at one time."

"I agree completely," Severus said firmly.

"Thank you, Severus. I'm glad that you consent, because we'll need your help and the help of a few other colleagues to make this possible," Akira continued. "Kumiko won't be able to teach all the Potions classes on her own, and since you are more experienced and one of the best Potions Masters world-wide, she suggests you take the sixth and seventh years, while she teaches the lower five classes. To help you with the increased work load, she has suggested sharing responsibility for brewing potions for the hospital wing."

Seeing that everyone was listening and Severus hadn't objected so far, he continued. "Since you won't be able to teach all of your Defence classes, I agree with Minerva's suggestion that Harry should teach the three lower years in Defence, while Minerva can take over as many of his Transfiguration classes as necessary."

Severus and Harry nodded their agreement, and Minerva spoke up. "Very well then, I'll change the timetables accordingly, and I'll distribute them at breakfast. Good night."

Harry weakly offered to help, but Minerva merely threw him a sharp look and told him to get some sleep. "May I speak with you in private?" he asked Severus, who nodded and motioned Harry to follow him into his private quarters next door to Harry's.

Harry hesitantly took the seat Severus offered and said quietly, "Since we arrived here, I've had problems breathing, and I hoped you could give me something for it."

Severus studied him, unable to find anything strange with Harry's appearance or breathing. He waved his wand at Harry, casting a diagnostic spell as well as several _Finite Incantatem_ spells to cancel the concealment charms, followed by a sharp intake of air as he took in Harry's sickly appearance and his shallow breathing.

"How could you..." he began to scold Harry sharply but trailed off and merely informed him in an even voice, "I shall accompany you to Poppy. This exceeds my abilities to help you."

"But..." Harry protested weakly, realizing that he didn't have the energy to fight his colleague, and he slowly followed Severus to the hospital wing.

"A bad case of bronchitis which is on the verge of turning into pneumonia, although your breathing problems seem more the result of an asthma attack," Poppy diagnosed, glaring at Harry in exasperation as she went to search her luggage for a Muggle inhaler. "Severus, please stay and keep an eye on Harry for a moment. I want to check on you as well."

"I'm fine," Severus replied, glaring at the Healer, who turned on the spot, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You spent the whole week with Harry, and both of you missed the dinner, which contained the potion that should have immunized you," she muttered, waving her wand at Severus before motioning him towards the only other bed in the room. "You're only slightly better than Harry. Both of you should have known not to use an international Portkey in your condition. You will most likely have problems with this more frequently in the future. I warned everyone about this when I didn't allow Filius to travel with you the last time," Poppy said angrily.

"We won't blame you, Poppy. May we return to our quarters, please?" Severus asked, causing Harry to nod eagerly.

"No," Poppy replied, retrieving several potions as well, as the inhaler for Harry. "Both of you will stay here overnight. In the morning, I'll let you return to your own quarters for the day because Kumiko and I have to work on this room and extend it into a proper hospital wing like at Hogwarts. However, if I catch one of you out of bed, you'll be very sorry."

Needless to say, the next morning Harry and Severus both attended breakfast in the dining room after re-applying their concealment charms, knowing that Poppy was already busying herself in the hospital wing. Minerva handed them their timetables, and Harry saw that he had to teach two classes of Defence every morning and two classes on Friday afternoon; apart from that, his timetable was filled with Transfiguration classes.

"Harry, I didn't assign any of your classes to myself, because I wanted to ask which classes you wanted me to take over," Minerva said gently. "I don't mind teaching whenever you want me to."

"I don't think I need you to take any classes," Harry replied thoughtfully. "Everything seems to fit into this timetable." Glancing at Severus' timetable, he added, "I only have a few classes more than Severus, and he also has to brew potions, so it's no problem."

"Very well," Minerva sighed. "Harry, please tell me if you need help. You'll need additional preparation time if you're teaching two different subjects. Don't forget that. Severus has the same problem, but at least he has more experience."

"You're also Head of the first-years, which will take a lot of your time," said Severus, who had been listening to their conversation.

"Well, tell me if it becomes too much, preferably _before_ it becomes too much," Minerva instructed Harry and went to give Hermione her timetables.

"We will give out the timetables and head back to our quarters immediately afterwards," Severus told Harry firmly, ignoring the glare Harry returned as he went hand the timetables to his students.

"Professor, may we go for a swim?" a girl queried as soon as he stepped over to the table, causing several others to voice their agreement.

"As far as I know, no one is allowed to swim during the first three days," Harry replied thoughtfully. "Susan, could you please ask Professors McGonagall or Abe to say something about swimming?"

"Of course," the first-year said and dashed away.

Shortly later, Minerva made an announcement. "Madam Hooch will test all students' abilities to swim. Those who are able to swim will be allowed to do so from the weekend onwards; however, you may only swim in the presence of a teacher. For the others, Madam Hooch will offer swimming classes next week in addition to the normal flying classes for our first-years. You may spend time on the beach; however, you must stay within the grounds of the school. If a teacher is present and willing to supervise you, you may walk through the shallow water and not any further."

"Oh Professor Potter, can we go down to the beach and do that? Can you supervise us?" the students begged him, and Harry hesitantly gave in.

'_As long as Poppy doesn't catch me, it's no problem_,' he thought, feeling much better since he had taken his potions and used the inhaler an hour ago. He accompanied the students out to the beach, settling down on the warm sand to watch the students play in the shallow water. Eventually, Hermione came and sat down next to him, giving him a curious look.

"Hi, sweetie, what are you doing?" she queried.

"I'm watching the kids," Harry said. "And you?"

"I saw you down here and decided to join you. Shall we take a walk in the water like the last time?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I thought it might be easier to keep an eye on them from here," he lied, causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes.

"If anything happens, you'll be closer to them if you're in the water," she said, shaking her head.

Harry sighed. "I have a bit of a cold, and I assume Poppy would have a fit if she saw me in the water," he admitted in a small voice, causing Hermione to give him a sharp look.

"Harry, what exactly is wrong? You've been behaving strangely since we arrived last night," she said. "Are you ill, or did I somehow upset you, or...?"

"Mione, quiet please," Harry interrupted her tirade. "I'm a bit ill, but I placed a concealment charm on myself. The students don't have to know."

"Does Poppy know about it?"

"Yes, she knows, and Severus knows. He's ill, too. 'Can we just sit here and watch the students?"

"Very well," Hermione said, her mouth stretched to a thin line. It upset her very much not to be told the entire truth, but she knew Harry well enough to know he was a very private person and wouldn't tell her more unless they were in their own rooms. She pulled a book out of her robe pocket and began to read, glancing up at the children playing in the water every now and then.

'_Thank God_,' Harry thought as Hermione finished her interrogation, glancing at the title of her book. '_A Detailed History of Magical Hawaii_.' Smirking, he pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his aching head on his knees. '_Maybe I'd feel better if I transformed into my Animagus form_,' he pondered. '_My sea-gull form is really fitting for this place_.' However, he dismissed the thought quickly since he didn't want the students to know his Animagus form. '_It might become useful some time_,' he thought, when he suddenly remembered what Minerva had told him when he managed to transform completely for the first time.

"Harry, I've never had a student, who was able to manage the Animagus transformation so quickly. You're very powerful and may even be able to assume more than one form. So far, I only know of two people, who had more than one form: Dumbledore and Merlin."

'_Maybe she was right, and I should try to transform into something else_,' Harry mused, concentrating on his left arm and the animal he wanted to become. Over the next two hours he was completely absorbed by his practice and was only pulled back to reality when Hermione let out a sharp yelp at the sight of his left arm that was grey and stood at a strange angle to the rest of his body.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thanks to the kind people who reviewed and encouraged me to continue with this story!  
_

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Evacuation of Hogwarts – ****Chapter 4**

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione queried in exasperation. "Are you trying to transform into something strange?"

"No," Harry replied quietly, changing his arm back. "Did you really not recognize what that was?"

"No, Harry, what was it?" Hermione asked curiously. "I was so surprised, and you transformed back so fast. Can you show me again, please?"

"Not now," Harry sighed, suddenly feeling absolutely exhausted and feverish. "Sorry, 'Mione, but I don't feel so well. Could you perhaps watch on the kids until lunch, please?"

"Of course," Hermione promised, watching in concern as Harry dragged himself back to his quarters.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry had just cancelled his concealment charms, knowing that they afforded a huge amount of energy, and let himself sink onto a sofa in his living room when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he mumbled in exasperation, raising his right arm slightly, which he had thrown over his achy eyes an instant ago.

Kumiko entered the room with Severus in tow. "Hello, Harry, how are you feeling?" she queried gently.

"Fine," Harry replied in a small voice, causing his colleague to roll her eyes.

"Well, let's begin anew," she said firmly, motioning Severus to sit down on the opposite sofa. "Poppy sent me to check on you both. Unfortunately, when I came the first time, nearly two hours ago, neither of you was in your room, let alone in your bed as Poppy ordered you." She looked from Harry to Severus with a glare that would have made Minerva proud.

"I had to accompany the students to the beach, but I was resting the whole time," Harry explained, averting his eyes to the charmed window that offered a view onto the beach.

"I had to brew a potion," Severus admitted evenly. "We're not first-years, you know." He easily returned the glare, and for an instant, Harry was glad it wasn't directed at him.

"Ah, really?" Kumiko sneered as she proceeded to check on her patients, shaking her head in annoyance at the results, while she handed each of them a few phials. With a flick of her wand, she transfigured the two sofas into comfortable beds and instructed her colleagues to remain in bed and keep an eye on each other.

"Minerva informed the school that we're going to use your Hogwarts House point system. Each year can gain and lose points, and let me tell you, if I catch you anywhere else but here, you'll lose the points your year hasn't earned yet."

"I don't think negative House points are possible. Not even Gryffindor managed to earn negative points yet," Severus sneered, causing a small smile to play on Harry's lips as he succumbed to the sleeping potion the Potions Mistress had unobtrusively administered.

Several hours later, Harry woke up, gasping for air. He hurriedly sat up, hoping to be able to breathe easier, when Severus stepped to his side, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Easy, Harry, don't panic. Take this. Poppy brought it for you a while ago." He held a Muggle asthma spray out for his youngest colleague and gently showed him how to use it. "You should carry that around at all times," he advised Harry, before he returned to his own bed, seeing that Harry was slowly calming down.

"Your potions work wonders," Harry observed. "I feel much better than before."

"Unfortunately, only until the effects wear off," Severus replied dryly. "Shall we play a game of wizard's chess in the meantime?"

"I'd like that," Harry replied, chuckling as he watched Severus wandlessly summon the chess set from his own quarters.

The two colleagues spent the afternoon playing chess. When Severus won the fifth game in a row, he thoughtfully waved his wand at the chess pieces to make them return to their original positions as he said, "Harry, you're slowly getting better. This time it took me thirty-five minutes to beat you as opposed to five minutes at the beginning."

"Well, I'm slowly getting used to your pieces and to your style of playing. I know that I'm not good," Harry replied tiredly.

"I'll teach you if you like," Severus offered. "You have to learn to think a few steps in advance. Let's try again tomorrow. It's nearly time for dinner anyway, and we should clear all evidence from the table in order not to lose points," he smirked.

"All right," Harry agreed, chuckling.

Severus ordered the chess set into the nearby shelf, and it was not a minute too soon as Poppy entered the room without waiting for a reply after knocking. Noticing that the Healer seemed to be very upset, Harry and Severus exchanged a glance, silently agreeing to comply with whatever was asked of them. They obediently ate a few bites of dinner and took their potions, glad that Poppy's mood had at least lightened a bit by the time she left the room, threatening to come back later in the evening.

"All right. Severus, I have to attend a class meeting in the first-years' common room," Harry said and with a flick of his wand transfigured his pyjamas into his normal school clothing and re-applied his glamour charms.

"Do you have that forsaken Invisibility Cloak with you?" Severus croaked, causing Harry to summon the silky cloth from the other room.

"Very well, I'll see you later," he said and made his way to the common room where the first-years were just discussing if he would make it to their meeting.

"I told you Professor Kido said he was ill," Susan told the others just as Harry entered the room under his Invisibility Cloak.

"He told us he'd come, and he'll come," Ben insisted in obvious annoyance, causing many of his classmates to look hopefully towards the door.

"Well, I'm here, but keep that to yourselves please," Harry chuckled, throwing his cloak off as he collapsed in an empty seat.

The students looked in amazement at the shiny cloth on his arms as they proceeded to sit in a half-circle on the floor in front of Harry, throwing him expectant looks.

"All right then, curfew is at nine o'clock on school days, at ten o'clock on Friday and Saturday evenings." Seeing that the students nodded in agreement, he queried, "Does anyone want to change dormitories?"

"Yes, please," a blond boy with blue eyes, who Harry remembered was named Robin, spoke up. "I'd like to change with Cian." He pointed to a brown-haired boy, who was sitting next to Ben.

"Very well." Harry nodded and waved his wand towards the doors to the dormitories.

"Wow," Robin said in absolute amazement as his name was replaced by Cian's and took the place at another door. "That was cool, Professor."

"Will you teach us such things, Harry?" Susan queried with obvious interest, looking at him expectantly.

"No, I'll teach you Transfiguration, which means to change an object into something else. This was a spell to exchange the names, which you will learn in your Charms class with Professor Flitwick," Harry explained gently, knowing that it was difficult for first-years to comprehend the difference between the two subjects.

"Harry, I have a friend, who is in his fifth year now," Simon, a very small boy with blonde hair, spoke up. "He told me that the Houses always have a Quidditch tournament. Will we have one too, although we don't have Houses this year?"

Harry sighed. '_As far as we talked about the matter a month ago, every year will play against each other, but who knows what they decided in Severus' and my absence today_?' Being careful so as to not say anything wrong, he replied, "Probably we'll have a tournament involving all years; however, the teachers didn't make a final decision about it yet. I can promise you that I'll do my best to support you if you want to play. I played Seeker for Gryffindor when I was a first-year, and during that year, we won every match, so you don't have to worry about playing against the older students."

"Can you teach us how to play Quidditch, sir?" Ken asked eagerly. "I'd love to play for the team."

"I don't know if it'll be possible for me to train our team since I'm a teacher here, but let me speak to my colleagues, and I'll inform you as soon as I know more," Harry promised, smiling at his students' enthusiasm for Quidditch.

"Sir, do you think we could have a swimming contest as well?" Susan queried.

Harry remained pensive for a moment before he replied. "I'll talk to Madam Hooch, the flying and swimming instructor, and if she agrees, I'll discuss the matter with my colleagues." '_I'll have to intensify my practice to transform_ _into my second Animagus form_,' he mused, as most of the students excitedly talked at the same time.

Noticing that his potions were slowly wearing off, he decided to end the meeting. "If there aren't any more pressing questions, I'd like to conclude our meeting. Let's meet here again tomorrow at the same time. Once classes start we won't have so much free time, but I'll come to the common room every day before curfew so you can speak with me or ask questions concerning your studies or private matters. I'd also like to have a class meeting every Friday thirty minutes before curfew."

With that, he threw the Invisibility Cloak over his head and returned to his quarters.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Back in his room, Harry hurriedly removed the Invisibility Cloak and cancelled his charms before he scrambled back into bed, sighing in relief as his achy head hit the pillow.

Severus let the Potions journal he had just been reading sink down and smirked. "How was your first Head of year meeting?" he queried.

"Nice, but a bit tiring," Harry sighed. "They're so enthusiastic and energetic."

"They're only doing their job. The students' job is to annoy the teachers, and if they already managed that on the first evening, they're good," Severus drawled. "In fact, I should go and look after my fifth-years, but I wanted to wait for you to return and I'm afraid Poppy is going to show up soon."

"Yeah, the potions are wearing off," Harry agreed, groaning inwardly as he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Severus croaked, while Harry closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Kumiko stepped into the room and, seeing that Harry seemed to be sleeping, headed over to Severus' bed. "I see you made yourself comfortable," she whispered, pointing to the stack of Potions journals on the table next to him.

"Well, seeing that you caused me to be stuck here with Harry," Severus said hoarsely, glaring at his new colleague.

"Sorry Sev, but that glare doesn't impress me," Kumiko replied, smirking, and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked in a much softer voice, gently laying the back of her hand onto his forehead.

"Fine," Severus whispered, unconsciously leaning into the cold touch.

Kumiko conjured a cool cloth and gently began to bathe his hot face. "You may remain here in Harry's rooms together or if you prefer, you can move to the hospital wing. Poppy's domain is nearly finished, so you could move at any time."

"We'll stay here," Severus decided. "Tomorrow we have to prepare for our classes on Thursday, which will be much easier from here."

"You won't have any classes this week," Kumiko replied sternly. "Akira is going to take the Defence classes and Minerva, Transfiguration. You won't be allowed to teach before Monday next week."

"Do you really believe that?" Severus sneered. "You don't know us well, but let me tell you, neither Harry nor I will let anyone take over our classes."

"Thank God my students were never as stubborn as you are," Kumiko said in exasperation and proceeded to wave her wand over Severus before she gently helped him sit up and made him drink his potions, noticing that he sniffed at each phial before he downed the liquid.

"Now try to sleep and get better," she told him in a soft voice as she gently helped him lie down and tucked him in, causing him to attempt another glare at his colleague.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry lazily opened his eyes as he felt Kumiko cast a diagnostic spell on him.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Kumiko queried gently as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled, closing his achy eyes again.

Kumiko let out a long sigh. "Well, at least now I know why Poppy sent me to check on the two of you, mumbling something about 'the two most annoying patients ever.' All right, but you won't do that with me. Sit up and take your potions, please," she ordered Harry in a stern voice and stood up, watching as Harry struggled to sit up and greedily gulped down the potions, before he sighed in relief as he lay down again.

Harry drifted off to sleep in the blink of an eye. He didn't notice that Kumiko returned to Severus' side and spent the next two hours talking with her colleague about potions and other things. Neither did he hear that Hermione tried to sneak in but was thrown out by Kumiko nor that Poppy checked on them and applied charms that would alert her if they had problems during the night, just like Kumiko had done an hour before.

The next thing Harry knew, he couldn't breathe. He hurriedly sat up, struggling to breathe, and was just on the verge of panicking when the door was flung open and Kumiko rushed into the room. Within seconds, she switched the inhaler on, which was charmed to be self-refilling with the necessary potions, and held the mouth-piece in front of Harry's face.

"Don't panic, Harry. It'll be better soon," she said calmingly as she sat on the edge of his bed. Just then, Poppy stormed into the room. "It's all right," Kumiko told her colleague in a calm voice, resolving to ask Akira to make a connecting door between Poppy's quarters and the teachers' quarters' corridor, so she could reach her colleagues faster if necessary.

Poppy conjured a few cushions and placed them behind Harry's back so he could lean onto them. Harry thanked her with a small smile and tiredly leaned back.

"It's all right now. Thank you," he whispered to Kumiko, trying to return the mouth piece of the inhaler.

"No, keep inhaling until the steam stops," she instructed him, watching as he struggled to stay awake during the next few minutes before she stopped the inhaler and gently helped him to lie down. After listening to his breathing for a few seconds, she nodded contentedly and crossed the room to check on Severus, who seemed to be captured in a pleasant fever-induced dream judging by the rare smile playing on his lips.

When Severus woke in the morning, Harry was not in his bed. "Where did that imbecile go now?" he muttered in annoyance as he turned his head to look at the clock on the mantelpiece.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_Thank you for your kind reviews! I appreciate them very much! _

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	5. Chapter 5

**The Evacuation of Hogwarts – ****Chapter 5**

Harry was sitting in front of the charmed window in his seagull form. '_I thought maybe it would be easier to breathe in a bird's form, but it isn't_,' he thought sadly as he heard Severus' annoyed muttering. He turned around and flew back to his bed, where he quickly transformed back into his human form.

"Good morning. I'm here," he mumbled as he lay down in disappointment.

"Are you feeling too energetic this morning?" Severus smirked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No, I thought perhaps I could breathe easier in my bird's form, but unfortunately not," Harry muttered in annoyance.

"In that case you'd have to transform into a fish," Severus said evenly. "They have gills instead of lungs."

"That's what I intended to do anyway," Harry replied thoughtfully. '_Should I tell him_?' "May I ask what your Animagus form is?"

"I'm a raven," Severus answered. "However, I agree that a seagull or a fish is much more appropriate in these surroundings."

'_That's true_,' Harry thought, smiling, before he admitted, "I'm trying to transform into a dolphin."

"Is a dolphin a fish?" Severus queried, showing Harry a blank face.

Harry threw him a bleary look. "What else?"

"If you asked your know-it-all friend, she'd explain to you what she learned at her Muggle primary school. A dolphin is a mammal and not a fish," Severus sneered, causing Harry to blush profusely.

"Oh, really?" he asked, clearly disappointed. "My relatives never let me attend any excursions to the aquarium with my school, so I only know dolphins from a magical guide book of Hawaii, which I received for my birthday, and I think I saw some in the water when we came here during the holidays."

"That's correct. I saw some here, and I believe the idea is not bad. Maybe I'll join you in your practice," Severus said pensively. "It would be a perfect way to keep an eye on the students."

Seeing Harry smile, he continued, "Very well then, it's still an hour before breakfast, and I should go and look after my fifth-years. Since I'm sure Kumiko and Poppy placed a charm on our door to alert them if we leave, I'll assume my Animagus form. If they ask where I am, tell them you don't know."

"All right," Harry replied, chuckling.

Severus quickly exchanged his pyjamas with his school clothes and placed a concealment charm on himself before he transformed into his Animagus form. Harry stared after him in amazement as he flew out of the open window. Unaware of the fact that a seagull followed him to the beach, he flew around the building to the part of the school where the common rooms were situated.

Suddenly feeling extremely groggy, he took a rest on a palm tree right below the common rooms, turning his eyes up to the fifth floor. '_Why can't these dunderheads leave the windows open?_' he groaned as he searched the floor for a possibility to fly in.

Suddenly, a small voice penetrated his mind. "There is an open window on the third floor of the stairwell."

Severus turned around to see a seagull sitting on the branch next to him. "Yes, I believe that would be the only way to enter the building. Fly back to our room so they won't close the window on us," he replied and made his way into the huge, white building.

Fortunately, he didn't meet anyone on his way and was able to safely transform back into his human form, replace the concealment charm, and enter the fifth-years' common room. To his surprise, only the three Hawaiian students, Gaby, Sara, and Tim, were sitting in the otherwise empty room.

"Good morning," Severus said, glad that the glamour charm made his hoarse voice sound normal. "Where is everyone else?"

The students exchanged a glance, before Tim spoke up in a small voice. "They went to bed only two hours ago."

Severus frowned. '_So much about getting used to the time difference_,' he thought. "And what might they have been doing until two hours ago?" he queried, trying to keep his voice calm so as not to frighten the Hawaiian students.

Sara sighed. "They had a huge fight, sir. Well, not _all_ of them, but the Gryffindors and Slytherins, and the others more or less sided with the Gryffindors. We didn't exactly understand what it was about, though. Gaby and I went to bed while they were still fighting. We just came back down a few minutes ago."

"They fought until they realized it was getting light outside," Tim added. "It was about House points, Heads of Houses, Quidditch, and whatever else they were fighting about. It was horrible."

"Very well," Severus replied, keeping the anger towards the Hogwarts students out of his voice. "Please tell your classmates that I expect each of them to write this sentence three hundred times."

He conjured a parchment and pointed his wand at it, causing his accurate writing to appear: '_We do not have Houses here; we are all fifth-years and must do our best to get along with each other_.'

"Please tell them I'll know if they use magic, and in that case they're going to serve detention in the Potions classroom until Christmas. The sentences are due tomorrow morning at breakfast. The three of you are, of course, exempt from writing."

"All right, Professor. We will tell them," Gaby said shyly.

"Ah, and one more thing," Severus remembered as he crossed the room towards the entrance door. "Keep the windows open to let in some fresh air." With that, he left the common room and transformed back into his raven form to fly back to his own quarters.

'_I should gather some items I'll need to prepare for tomorrow's classes before flying back to Harry's rooms_,' he thought as he stepped into his office, glanced at his timetable, and selected a few folders containing his lesson plans for Defence and Potions.

Throwing a longing look at his own bed, he transformed back into his raven form and made his way to the room he currently shared with Harry, not surprised to find the boy sitting on the window sill in his seagull form.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Severus and Harry both transformed back and headed back to their beds, knowing that it wouldn't take long for Kumiko or Poppy to come and check on them.

Seeing the amount of parchment Severus had brought with him, Harry enquired, "Would you be willing to share your lesson plan with me, so I can make sure the lower years learn everything required when they enter your fourth-year class?"

"You're willing to work according to my lesson plan?" Severus queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, why not? I haven't made any plans yet, but I think I should be able to teach everything in the normal curriculum for the first through third year Defence class." Harry stood up from his bed and retrieved his timetable, as well as parchment and a quill from his office. "I have the first-years and the second-years tomorrow morning," he stated, turning back to his colleague.

Severus laid the plans for his lower Defence classes out on the table in front of Harry, who studied them in interest. '_They look very different from Minerva's lesson plans. Her plans are much shorter and table like, while Severus' are much more detailed but seem to be equally well organized_. _Thank God I'll be able to teach tomorrow's classes without preparing anything_,' he realized, feeling very relieved at the thought.

"You're lucky that you have the first-years, who are not sorted into the Hogwarts Houses yet," Severus stated evenly.

Harry absentmindedly looked up from the lesson plan he was studying. "Why? What happened?" he asked curiously.

Unfortunately, Poppy chose that moment to enter the room after a short knock that didn't give the teachers enough time to clear their notes from the table.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the Mediwitch asked sternly, angrily putting both hands on her hips.

"We're preparing for our classes tomorrow," Severus replied evenly.

Poppy sighed in exasperation, and with a flick of her wand, the parchments on the table changed into a neat pile, which the Mediwitch banished to the bookshelf before casting diagnostic spells at her patients.

"What have you been doing this morning?" she asked, upset. "You both have a high fever, and you will definitely not teach any classes tomorrow or on Friday." With that she fastened wristbands to Severus' and Harry's left wrists, casting a spell at them that would alert her if their fevers spiked higher. She waved her wand at the inhaler to spell the correct amount of potion into it and made Harry use it, turning to Severus in the meantime.

"Are you feeling all right? Do you have problems breathing as well?" she queried, looking sharply at her colleague.

"I am perfectly fine," Severus replied, knowing that he had aggravated his condition by his earlier excursion in his Animagus form.

The Mediwitch let out an unbelieving snort. With another glare at her two colleagues she called Dobby and ordered him to bring breakfast for Severus and Harry and make sure they ate it before she bustled out of the room.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

After Dobby had left, seeing each of them had eaten a few bites of their porridge, Harry threw Severus a questioning glance. "Did you say you were going to practise becoming a dolphin too?"

"Yes, why not?" Severus replied tiredly. "I didn't know it was possible to have more than one Animagus form, but it won't hurt to try."

"Minerva told me only few people managed it, but if you ask me, that's because people won't even try," Harry said thoughtfully. "I already managed to transform my left arm the other day." He straightened himself and tried to concentrate on his left arm and the fin it was supposed to become and was just about to transform his arm when Severus pulled him out of his thoughts.

"No, you imbecile; don't do that," Severus hissed, causing Harry to throw him a surprised glance.

"Why not?" Harry enquired in confusion.

"Because I don't know what it would do to your wrist band, and I do not want to have an enraged Mediwitch here in two minutes," Severus replied dryly. "Use your right arm."

"Ah, all right, thank you," Harry said gratefully, glad that his colleague was so observant. He concentrated on his right arm and managed to transform it into his dolphin's fin.

The two colleagues spent the next few days either playing chess or, whenever they felt fit enough, practising transforming into dolphins, leaving Poppy and Kumiko to wonder why their conditions improved so slowly. By the time they grudgingly allowed Severus to return to his own quarters on Sunday morning, Harry was already able to transform his whole body except for his head and his left arm, which he hadn't tried again after Severus' warning, and Severus had managed to transform his right arm and leg.

While Severus spent the day resting, knowing that he would need all his energy to teach the following day, Harry pondered if he should try to complete his transformation. So far, he hadn't been afraid practising because Severus had been with him all the time. '_What if I get stuck and can't transform back?_' he mused anxiously. '_A dolphin needs water to survive_.'

Finally, he decided to wait until lunchtime, and by the time everyone was assembled in the dining room, he transformed into his sea gull form and flew out on the beach, deciding to try the dolphin transformation in the shallow water.

_

* * *

tbc..._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	6. Chapter 6

**The Evacuation of Hogwarts – ****Chapter 6**

While Harry headed out to the beach, Kumiko hesitantly let herself into Severus' quarters to check on her colleague. Even if she wasn't the responsible Mediwitch this school year, she knew the Healer's password that enabled her to enter every room in the school. She found her colleague fast asleep in his bed.

With the intention of waking him up and making him eat lunch she sat on the side of his bed, carefully raising his wrist to get a glance on his wrist band. '_He is still running a slight temperature, and he doesn't look well at all. I wonder if he really intends to teach classes tomorrow_,' she thought as she proceeded to wipe his face with a cool cloth, causing Severus to wake up.

"Hello Severus, it's time to eat lunch," she said softly, causing her colleague to instinctively turn his head away in disgust.

"No, thank you," Severus mumbled, hiding his annoyance about his colleague's fuss behind a blank mask.

Kumiko sighed in exasperation. "You already know the routine. You can comply or I'm going to ask Poppy to force-feed you. I didn't even ask if you wish to eat; I merely stated it was time to eat. Do you still want chicken broth, or what would you like to have?"

Severus decided on soup and Kumiko joined him, knowing that she would already be too late for lunch at the dining room. After lunch, Severus obediently gulped down the potions she handed him, before he queried, "Are you busy or do you have time this afternoon? We need to discuss the lesson plans. Of course I have my own plans according to which I always taught the sixth- and seventh-years; however, we have to make sure to not leave important potions out, which you always happened to handle as sixth-year's potion, while I already introduced them to the fifth-years."

"That's a good idea, Severus, and of course I have time," Kumiko replied softly.

Severus waved his wand, summoning his Potions lesson plans for the three upper years from his office, and motioned Kumiko to sit next to him on the sofa. Kumiko complied, and the two colleagues spent the next few hours discussing their lesson plans.

It was already late in the afternoon when all of a sudden Poppy entered the room. "Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you," she apologized, seeing Kumiko and Severus sit next to each other engrossed in an animated communication that had drifted from lesson plans over potions to personal matters.

"If you didn't come to pester me, you're welcome," Severus mumbled grumpily, causing Kumiko to throw him a reproachful glance.

"No problem," she replied gently. "Is something wrong, Poppy?"

"You didn't see Harry by chance, did you?" Poppy asked in obvious concern. "I went to check on him at lunchtime, but he wasn't in his room. I went back to his quarters several times, but he still isn't there, and the first-years told me they hadn't seen him today. They informed me he came to see them every day after dinner in spite of our orders to stay in bed."

"This shouldn't surprise you, Poppy," Severus replied, smirking. "You know that he is not the most obedient person in the world. However, I have no idea where he might have gone. He didn't inform me of his plans."

"All right," Poppy sighed. "I'm just a bit worried, because he should rest today. At least the charm I placed on his wrist band didn't go off so far, so he should be all right, but nevertheless, I don't appreciate it. I'm going to speak with Minerva and ask if she knows anything." With that the Mediwitch bustled out of the room, muttering something about reckless patients.

"See, she didn't pester you," Kumiko spoke up, grinning.

"Well, she knows she has a spy here," Severus sneered, before his face took on a stern expression. "Kumiko, I'm really sorry, but I have to go and search for Harry." '_Maybe he tried to transform into his dolphin form and is stuck or he managed to transform and went out for a swim and something happened,_' he thought, getting slightly worried.

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Kumiko asked in surprise. "Tell me and I will go look for him. You should stay in bed and rest if you want to have a realistic chance to be able to teach tomorrow."

"There are several possibilities," Severus replied and, seeing her questioning look, continued hesitantly, "I know he is practising to become a dolphin as his second Animagus form. Maybe he practised and is stuck, or he managed and went out for a swim. I'm a raven Animagus, and I'm going to transform and fly out to the beach and look for him."

Kumiko sighed, knowing she wasn't able to keep Severus back. "Very well, then I'll check his quarters once more and will come out to the beach as well."

HP HARRY'S POV HP

Upon his arrival on the beach, Harry pondered if he should try to transform straight from his seagull form into a dolphin but dismissed the thought and took the detour over his human form just to be sure not to end up as a strange creature. He walked a few steps into the shallow water and concentrated on the form of a dolphin. Putting as much magic into the transformation as he could summon, he suddenly found himself in his dolphin form.

'_This is absolutely amazing_,' he thought as he swam out into the sea. The water felt much warmer to him than it had before in his human form, and he had the impression as if the waves were gently caressing his body. His dolphin instincts told him how he had to swim and when he had to come closer to the surface to breathe. Nevertheless, he soon felt absolutely exhausted and noticed it was getting harder to breathe. However, when he reached a group of dolphins they greeted him by making sounds Harry instinctively recognized as friendly and inviting, and he happily joined the dolphins as they began to play with seaweed. '_That's fun_,' he mused as he playfully grabbed the seaweed from another dolphin, trying to get away as fast as he could.

Harry was so engrossed in his play with the other dolphins, which had easily let him into their group, that he completely lost track of time. However, all of a sudden, he felt too groggy to swim anymore and noticed that he was getting breathing problems. To his great relief, the other dolphins seemed to notice that he was ill and two of them gently brought him up to the surface, making sure that he was able to breathe. The whole group had followed them, and the dolphins continued to swim near the surface, apparently taking care of him. Harry remained at the surface and fell into an exhausted sleep, sensing that he could trust the dolphins to alert him if danger approached.

HP SEVERUS' POV HP

Severus waited until his colleague had left his quarters before he transformed into his raven form and left through the open window. He flew over the beach, tiredly resting on a palm tree, from where he could oversee the ocean, looking for signs of dolphins near-by. Finally, he noticed a group of dolphins playing at a fairly close distance to the beach. '_Over there_,' he mused, '_maybe Harry is with them_.'

He took into the air and slowly made his way to where the group of dolphins was enjoying itself in the sunshine, noticing that it was much farer than he had expected it to be. Flying at a low height over the water so he could get a close look at the animals he realized one of the dolphins was having green eyes and a faint scar on the front part of its head. '_That's definitely Harry_,' he thought and sat on the dolphin's back, suddenly feeling absolutely worn out. '_I hope he will be able to take me back to the beach_,' he pondered, instinctively turning his head to rest his now achy head in his back feathers for a short while.

HP HARRY'S POV HP

Harry woke up to a raven sitting on his back, lightly scratching his flipper with its foot. '_Severus_,' he realized, startled. '_I have to return to the school_.' He quickly sent a good-bye and see-you-soon melody to his new friends and slowly dragged himself to the direction of the shallow water and the beach, moving carefully so as not to disturb the raven that seemed to be resting on his back.

None of them had noticed the sun disappear behind black clouds, and Severus and Harry were startled when they suddenly found themselves in the middle of a thunderstorm. While the lights flashed on both sides of them, Harry had to fight against immensely high waves. Severus could hardly keep himself on the dolphin's back as his light raven form was completely unable to fight off the wind. Knowing that he wouldn't have a chance to survive the storm as a raven in his weakened condition, he quickly transformed back into his human form, fiercely clinging to Harry's back in complete exhaustion.

Noticing that the pressure on his back suddenly increased, Harry glanced back, seeing that Severus had transformed back. '_That's probably better_,' he mused, summoning all his energy to bring both of them safely back to the beach.

An infinite amount of time later, they collapsed on the beach. Harry was absolutely drained, not even able to summon the energy to transform back into his human form. Severus was completely soaked and shivering violently, unable to muster the energy to climb down from the dolphin's back.

Fortunately, the charm Poppy had placed on the wrist band at Severus' wrist alerted the Mediwitch to the fact that his fever was climbing dangerously high, and she was able to follow the alarm out to the beach, where she found the half conscious teacher. Without even bothering to question him what happened she conjured a stretcher and hurriedly made him float inside the school, quickly throwing a drying charm at her colleague.

Only when she had placed him on a bed in the hospital wing and had quickly cast a diagnostic spell on him, she bothered listening to his faint attempt to speak. "The dolphin is Harry," he croaked, before he closed his eyes in fatigue.

Poppy hurried to the fireplace and called Kumiko and Minerva, before she retrieved a few potions for Severus' pneumonia, which she spelled straight into his system. In the meantime, Minerva and Kumiko had arrived, and Poppy quickly filled them in about what she had understood from her colleague's mumbling.

At that moment, Severus got sick violently, throwing up the potions Poppy had just administered, causing Poppy and Kumiko to let out simultaneous sighs.

"What's wrong with him?" Minerva enquired worriedly.

"He has pneumonia, and the infection in his lung caused him to throw up. This happens sometimes," Poppy explained gently. "I have to hook him onto a Muggle I.V. to give him his potions along with some fluid to keep him hydrated."

With Kumiko's help she quickly prepared everything before she waved her wand to apply several charms on the I.V. and on Severus, which would alert her if he had any problems.

"Harry is on the beach in form of a dolphin?" Minerva queried, her voice laced with a mixture of disbelief and concern, seeing that Severus was settled down for the moment.

"Apparently," Poppy replied. "Probably, he is unable to transform back because of bringing Severus safely back through the high waves from wherever they went in that storm. Could you come with me to help him transform back, so I can bring him here?"

"Poppy, let me go with Minerva," Kumiko replied. "You already went out into the storm to rescue Severus."

"No, I know where Harry is. Please stay with Severus," Poppy instructed her sternly and quickly gulped down a Pepperup potion, making Minerva drink one as well, before they hurried out into the storm.

HP KUMIKO'S POV HP

Kumiko stepped over to Severus and sat on the edge of his bed, looking sadly at his sleeping figure. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you," she whispered, gently wiping his flushed face with a cool cloth. "I don't know what happened, but you're a hero for rescuing Harry." She worriedly threw a glance at his wrist band that was flashing red showing 40.1 in spite of the potions that were slowly dropping down into his arm.

Kumiko conjured more cloths placing them around his neck and legs. She watched in concern as Severus shivered at the cold touch, relieved when he didn't stir. "I was so worried when you didn't return; I spent the whole afternoon on the beach looking for you, but I couldn't see either of you." She let out a small sigh, only to continue, "I wished you could teach me how to become an Animagus; I don't care if I could fly or swim, if I could do it together with you. Of course, I'd never tell you that if you weren't asleep," she mumbled as she gently caressed every part of his face, trying to make him feel better.

Suddenly, Severus lazily opened his eyes half-way, mumbling, "Really?"

**EPILOGUE**

Severus and Harry missed the first two weeks of the school year, because Poppy, Kumiko, Hermione and Minerva watched over them and made sure that they couldn't escape from the hospital wing, until they were completely recovered.

The following months passed uneventfully. Over the weeks, the older Hogwarts students learned to get along with their classmates, even if they originally belonged to different houses, and the Hawaiian students mixed in very well; by the time the Christmas holidays arrived, half of them were part of a couple together with a Hogwarts student.

However, not only the students developed an interest in their Hawaiian friends, but also the teachers. Professor Long and Pomona were the first, who openly kissed each other at Christmas dinner, in front of the whole school except for fifty Hogwarts students, who had returned home over the holidays.

It was a few days later that Severus and Kumiko went out for a long walk on the beach. As usual, they spoke about Potions, before their conversation drifted off to private matters. "What did you mean exactly, when you told me you'd like to become an Animagus," Severus hesitantly began to repeat what Kumiko had told him when he was ill in the hospital wing three months ago.

"Oops, and I thought you had been fast asleep at that time," Kumiko replied, blushing terribly. "I meant...."

Before she could even think about how to finish her sentence, Severus leaned closer to his colleague and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid question. I know what you mean, and I agree," he said in his soft silky voice, as he finally pulled away. "I'll teach you to become a bird Animagus, because at Hogwarts, a bird will be much more adequate than a water animal. I'd love you to come with me to Hogwarts and become my wife."

None of them noticed the seagull that had been sitting on a nearby tree and let out a happy trill, before it took off and flew back to the school.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Twenty minutes later, Headmaster Abe and Minerva quietly watched Harry leave their office with a happy smile on his face.

"I'm so happy for Severus, Akira," Minerva said, smiling at her colleague as she thoughtfully turned her eyes to look out over the ocean.

"Minerva, these young teachers are all very lucky," Abe finally broke the silence several minutes later. "I'd love for you to become my wife, and I'd be willing to follow you to Hogwarts, but considering that my two colleagues have already decided to leave Hawaii in favour of Scotland, I can't do that. What would happen to our school?"

Minerva let out a long sigh and continued to observe the waves gently hit the beach. "I have an idea," she said slowly. "Our schools have mixed so well; why don't we just leave them together as they are and spend half of the school year here and half of the school year in Scotland?"

"Oh Minerva, you're the best," Abe agreed immediately. "Let's invite the others to a huge engagement party and discuss the plan with them." When Minerva nodded approvingly, he called a house-elf and instructed him to fetch all the teachers.

Everyone agreed with the Headmaster's plan, and during the following weeks, many letters were exchanged between Abe, Minerva as well as the British and the Hawaiian Ministries of Magic, but by the time the school year ended, everyone had agreed that the new Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would reside in the old Hogwarts building in Scotland from September to December each year and in Hawaii from January to the end of May.

"I love that," Harry said to Hermione on the evening of their quadruple wedding of four pairs of teachers in the middle of the summer holidays. "That means it was worth taking the trouble to become a dolphin Animagus."

Kumiko and Severus, who were standing nearby, simultaneously rolled their eyes, and Kumiko quickly pulled Severus away, smirking as she sneered, "Let's get you away from these reckless young colleagues, before you'll end up in danger again."

**The End**

_

* * *

I know I could have done more with this story, but since the interest of the readers wasn't as overwhelming as it is with others of my stories, my muse decided to end it here. I hope you still liked it :-)_

_I'm not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes or help me to correct them._

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
